The Escape
by xLeadYouThroughOblivionx
Summary: Ellie was captured by a vampire for years. She finally makes her long awaited escape, but while being chased through the forest, stumbles on a group of vampires unlike any shes ever seen who help her adapt back into normal life.
1. Chapter 1

It's not really a prologue. Just like an opening scene. The next chapter will be longer and might be third person. I think …..dont tell anyone, but im making this up as I go along. Read it and Review it and I ENCOURAGE flames. So bring. It. On.

If I go, I can only hope  
That I'll make it to the other side

If you want to get out alive

Run for your life

{ listen while reading if you wish~~ Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace }

-----------______________-------------_______________--------------__________------_____-___--------------

Right. Left. Right. Left.

I could feel the burn running through my feet and up my spine as I ran at full speed through the woods. I didn't know where I was, where I was going. If I would be safe there. I was barefoot and the stones and branches on the forest floor ripped through my skin, tearing, bleeding, leaving a trail for the monster to follow.

Right. Left. Right. Left.

I was having difficulty staying upright. The winds and heavy rains of the thunderstorm were making it difficult to get away, especially in the dark. Get away. Get. Away. That was my goal. The wind was whipping at my face and the rain pelting my head, making my eyes water and my feet slip.

Right. Left. Right. Left.

He will catch me. He always does…. He will probably toy with me first. More fun for him. But I had to try. I couldn't go back. Not again. I will not survive if I go back. With the adrenaline wavering, I began to feel the pain, the real pain. Not the emotional heart ache. Not the mental games taking their toll on my body, the immeasurable REAL pain. I could feel my broken bones giving out, my possible concussion blurring my vision, the loss of blood distorting reality. But I had to try.

I heard his snarl before I saw his body. His eyes shown with fury and his muscles were obvious, inhuman, and visible. He waited, perched in a tree not to far ahead.

RIGHT. LEFT RIGHT LEFTRIGHTLEFT

Where I found the strength to go on, I will never know. But I kept going. I knew he could catch me, would catch me. When ever he decided I had learned my lesson, he would take me back. Obey his orders. Don't disrespect him. Never fight back. I glanced up again just as he leapt out of the tree 50 feet down until he was just barely in my path. Control. Power. Strength. Speed. He had it all.

A clearing up ahead. I saw it when the sky lit up with the lightning. This could be my chance. Maybe a whole city lay beyond the barrier. Hope. Fatih. And a whole lot of God Damned Luck. That's all I had, maybe it was all I needed. Maybe I would make it. I'm strong enough. I have to be.

Right. Left. . Right…Left

I broke through the edge of the trees. My foot caught in a tangle of thorns. I hit the ground. No. NO. NO! So close.

I stumbled up. Get. Away. I had to get away.

By the time I reoriented myself,

I wasn't alone.

Authors Note Of Sorts:: No Need to read it

This is my first fanfic.

Let me know exactly what you think. Be dramatic with your reviews.

Over the top.

I will keep writing no matter how many people beg me to stop.

There will be songs at the top of each chapter.

Whether I choose it for its lyrics or it has a killer intro that fits the mood will vary.

Signed your Darkened Angel who will LeadYouThroughOblivion


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Author's Note:: you may choose to Ignore it

My story has thus far gotten raving reviews. Haha

So it's a few people who like it. Let me live in my world where tht means something.

I already have a general idea with this story and may be starting other sotries for different books.

I love getting reviews it makes my day…yes my life sucks tht hard.

Keep it up and no worries, im not one of those authors who wont update just because no one reviews. I will try my best to update as often as I can

Which is my seg way into breaking the heart wrenching news that I will be out of town from Apr. 2 til Apr. 14 so no updates but I promise to bring a notebook and write while im away so all I have to do is type them up for you guys.

…:…..:……:……:……:……:……:……:……:……:……:……:…..:……:……:……:……:……:……:……:…

{ in all honesty I was only listening to this song while I wrote not like its relevant but I think you should give it an ear too Fallen-30 seconds to mars }

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He was standing so close in front of me I could feel his breath on my cheek. It wasn't warm, but instead, ice cold. I could see the opening I had been striving for just over his shoulder.

I knew I wouldn't make it. Why did I try. Maybe if I push him far enough, he will kill me. I cant go back, not to the life, if you can even call it that, I was living before. The chances to escape were becoming scarce. I will not go back. I will fight with everything in me until there is nothing left to stay away from that hell.

He must have seen the decision in my eyes because not a second later a rueful smile graced his lips. His eyes glared mockingly down at me. Those eyes. They will forever haunt me. Their odd red color and the merciless soul behind them.

He stood there, wind blowing against his back and my face, waiting. He was playing cat and mouse. As if to prove my suspicions, he began the tease. Not the type to attack first, he began his game. To show off the unnatural strength he had gained over many years, he lifted an entire sapling, roots and all, out of the ground and launched it behind me into the woods. Thunder cracked mere moments before I heard a soft thud. Birds scattered into the sky, rightfully and instinctually afraid of the beast. Lightning struck out creating a surreal backdrop to the birds' escape.

The fear finally struck. I was going back. i..was..going…..back. I could barely grasp my mind around it. I knew I could not outrun him, but the opening in the forest had given me hope. Much more than usual, making the disappointment of facing reality that much harder.

I could feel my pulse throughout my entire body, I knew he could too. The pain shooting at my spine from all over my body was exploding in my head. I was hurt, badly. This would not take long.

With everything I had I ran diagonally in an attempt to get around him, catch him off guard. My attempts were useless. The next thing I know, I hit the forest ground with his ice cold hand in a vice grip around my throat, as if I wasn't dizzy enough.

Air. I needed air. I began kicking and punching him with everything I had, trying to get air. I was struggling against him, hard.

Black dots crowded my vision and my lungs burned from emptiness. Soon I would be unconscious. As if realizing this he released my throat, only in exchange for my knee. He squeezed. I screamed.

Breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

As much as I tried, my attempts at catching my breath were futile. My knee seared with new pain, excruciating pain.

Thunder struck in the sky, which I was now looking at due to the fact I was flung against a rock just shy of the clearing and landed on my back facing the clouds.

My last chance. I had to make it through the clearing. If there was a house, city, or even a campsite, I might have a chance. More places to hide. New weapons to use. The monster sat on a rotting tree stump not 30 feet away, the same mocking smile upon his face.

BOOM!

The thunder sounded again.

You know how they say when you are about to die, weird things come to mind. Like whether or not you turned the stove off. Did you lock the door before leaving the house? Well, I thought it funny that for the first time ever, it seemed, the thunderstruck, but the lightning never came.

Not a moment had passed since the thunder, when a blur sped by the clearing opening. The monster was ready to finish me off.

But wait. The monster had blonde hair. What ever just flashed by definitely had black hair. What sort of wild animal runs that fast? Or was it human? Monster? A hallucination?

All I knew was that, I was not alone.

I couldn't focus anymore. The adrenaline rush I had had during my escape had faded and all of my cuts, burns, bites and breaks each sent different pains, all blindingly strong, into my head. The pains so intense, I did not notice the creature standing over me, with a look I haven't seen in a while filling its eyes.

The face reminded me of my monster. Finding my strength I sat straight up, I had intended to run but a wave of nauseous dizziness swept over me and the world turned sideways and grew spots. I must have hit my head harder than I thought. By the time the world was right again, I could not find my monster. He was gone.

He..was……gone.

Was he hiding? Waiting for the opportune moment to attack us both? Was this girl one of his friends? Was she to bring me back to him? Or was she human? Should I warn her? Was she even real?

Before I could think of anymore possibilities, my world went dark, but not before I heard a screech let out so loud, it echoed throughout the now quiet forest.

"Carlisle!!"

_-___________________--__________________---________________________----____________-----

Okay, so…how was it?

Now as far as this story goes, I know exactly what's going to happen, I just don't know the details or how I'm going to write it.

I will be posting a poll because I want feedback. There are many genres I can focus on while writing this. It was originally going to be oober gory and sad, but once I made the characters real, I'm reconsidering. I want you to vote on whether the gory stuff is what you want or if i should focus more on the character relationships or what.

If you have any questions just ask and I will answer to an extent but so far, all you really know is Bella ( for the record I might not name her this solely because the character's personality and family are different than bella's and it wouldn't really be her at all ) was somewhere deep in the woods, getting chased by a monster (vampire as you intelligents have guessed) and was trying to escape. She gets farther than she ever has, but then hits a new obstacle……..can you guess what/who/if anyone that was???

Keep up the reviews they are much appreciated.

Signed your Darkened Angel who will LeadYouThroughOblivion


	3. Chapter 3

**smiles sheepishly

Its been three months and im SOO sorry for not updating. Now that its summer, I will be updating all the time and starting new stories. I triple pinky promise. ON WITH THE STORY ::

Song—Breathe Into Me: Red (Ah-Mazing song)

:::"""'''???///;;;:::'''"""///???;;;:::'''"""///???;;;:::'''"""///???

Ow. !!! What the hell?!

O no. Cold hands. ICE cold hands. I could feel them everywhere. He got me. I knew deep down he would, but the shock of it all was overwhelming. A hand grabbed my wrist and I screamed. Not out of pain. Out of shock. Out of the shock of what I was remembering

FLASHBACK

It was dark. I know people always compare darkness to whether or not you can see your hand in front of your face, but I couldn't even tell if I had a hand to compare the darkness to.

3 months. It had to be at least that long since I first got here. Where is here? I'm not sure. I know I'm underground because this hole I live in is lined with rocks and roots. Not only did the darkness come with the depth, but the cold did too.

I haven't gotten new clothes to wear since the accident, so I was still wearing my favorite jeans, now torn and disgusting, and my PITT t-shirt. I felt so alone, only I wasn't

The monster wrapped his hand around my wrist and brought it to his mouth. He had been down here with me for a while now. The pain was excruciating, but I knew it was about to get a lot worse.

I started to wriggle away, but he was stronger. He always was, stronger, I mean. I would never win.

His teeth slipped into my skin. I HATED that feeling. The anticipation of the suffering to come. The physical FEEL of his teeth PIERCING my skin. I've always hated things like that. Back before everything changed, needles were what got me going. The unnatural feeling of something in your skin that wasn't supposed to be there always gave me chills, now it gave me panic. Full fledged panic.

I felt my chest tighten, the panic making it harder to breathe, but it didn't matter. The venom was in me now. At first it was around the sight he bit me, the burning that is. But now, it was pushing up my arm, into my heart. Soon it was pulsing through my entire torso, then my legs. There was fire running through my veins. I tried to move away, but that seemed to only make it worse, like I was swishing the liquid around, making it splash up against the sides of the veins. Then finally, it hit my head. At first my face felt as though it had been smashed through glass. Like shards were going down my throat, through my eyes, into my nose, scrapping as they pain retouched at my lungs, and finally my brain. I could feel my blood pulsing, pumping harder to rid itself of the foreign material now completely fused with my body. My head felt like it exploded. No. It felt like it wanted so badly to explode, to release the energy and pressure, but it couldn't.

Pain. More pain. Nothing but pain.

I thought my body was beginning to build resistance because I no longer blacked out when this happened, which was becoming consistently more often than when I first got to this hell.

Distantly I heard a laugh. A laugh that, though seemed to be coming through a tunnel, sounded cynical. He was enjoying my pain. He always did.

I blacked out.

END FLASHBACK

I could feel my lungs burning and familiar pain shooting up my spine. There were definitely broken bones. My throat burned. There was a loud wailing noise. Was that me? Am I screaming? Before I could tell I felt warm liquid surround my body and was dragged into another memory of my past, one of the ones I tried hardest to suppress.

FLASHBACK

The fire, it was fading. The pain was still there, but the edge was beginning to ebb. I could feel his teeth wrapped around my wrist. It had been what I assume to be a full day since he bit me. That's how long he waited, letting the venom work its way into my body, then sucking it out, all so he could repeat his actions over and over to his heart's content.

My feelings were jumbled. I was in pain, that was for sure. Emotional, physical and mental agony. I was still a little groggy, but things were becoming clearer. Relief. The pain was fading still. Then despair, anticipation and pity. Pity for whatever hiker happened to be in the woods that unfortunately had the same blood type as me.

I opened my eyes to have my suspicions confirmed. There was a woman, thirty or so, dressed in kacky shorts and a button down blouse complete with hiking boots and blood. Lots of blood.

My eyes made their way up her body only to meet her desperate, but controlled blue eyes.

She said something. Mia? Was that her name?

I hated when they were awake. He does it on purpose. He told me once, how he does it. He races through the woods, sniffing the blood of the surrounding humans, telling me we were near camp grounds, so there were plenty of them. How he waits until they are asleep, then grabs them and brings them to me. He tells me they are gifts, I should be happy that I get to live, no matter how many people have to die for that to happen. I disagree. I would rather die than have anyone die for me.

He leaves them awake to torture me further, on a deeper level than that when he uses his knives and fangs.

"It'll be okay, honey."

She was comforting me. ME! She was the one who was going to die, not me.

"Do you know where we are? Or what happened? O no! Honey, don't cry. Itll be okay. We'll get out of here."

She was oblivious to it all. Her ignorance and comforting words brought tears to my eyes. It wasn't okay, and it never would be. Never again.

Forgetting all the blood I lost when he sucked the venom out, I instantly regretted my attempt sit up. The world went sideways and I began to dry heave over the side of the table I was on. Mia? Mia was on a similar table, we were positioned next to each other.

I was in a different room than the one I slept in. Apparently, this one's easier to clean the blood out of. I hated it in here. It looked like a morgue, which is pretty much what it was. He keeps the bodies of those he's killed "for me" to show me how much death I caused.

BANG!!

The door swung open. I tried to look, but I was so weak from blood loss, I couldn't keep my eyes open for more than a second, better yet move.

I heard the familiar foot steps go across the room to get the supplies.

Mia's breathing was becoming irregular, but she tried to keep her calm demeanor, chanting "It'll all be okay." Over and over. It was if she was saying it until it became true, which we both knew it never would.

"Ahh. How are you feeling, my pet?"

He knew I wouldn't answer. I haven't spoken since the first night I met him.

"You lost a lot of blood that time, the venom got really deep, but don't worry, Mia here will make you feel better."

I heard a wimper, not sure if it was me or Mia.

I knew what came next.

He walked over and raised her table so it was about a foot higher than mine, grabbed his scalpel and slowly dug a small gash right in the crease of her elbow. He slipped the plastic tube in the wound, and repeated the action on my arm, with the other end of the tube.

A true MacGuyver blood transfusion.

I would soon be full of more blood than I need, as Mia would slowly drain until there was no blood flowing through her veins.

END FLASHBACK

This time, I knew it was me who was screaming.

I clamped my mouth shut as the hands removed themselves.

I heard the whispering quiet as I slowly cracked open my eyes.

;;;:::'''"""///???;;;:::'''"""///???;;;:::'''"""///???

If you have any questions on the technicalities or whatever, just put them in a review and send it my way. Also include whether you think I should post the answer in the next chapter, so no one else gets confused, or if just you want to know.

This chapter is not grammatically correct and I cant guarantee it makes sense because I usually write a chapter than sleep a night and then re-read it for corrections, but I felt so bad about not updating, I haven't edited this, so no flames on that please!!

I plan on starting competitions and stuff which will just be a separate fic about the requirements of the written piece, and then the writer submits the title of their story and their penname as a review to the topic chapter, I will then proceed to rate it and what not and choose the best which I will then advertise to all 7 of my readers.

Also review to the General Contest Info post (coming soon to a computer near you) if you want to judge any. Do not review about this on this story, wait until I get the specifics down and post that on my fan fic thing.

Chapter updates will become a regular thing AT LEAST once a week.

I will also be starting my other fanfics.

Review if you please.

Signed,

The DarkenedAngel who will LeadYouThroughOblivion


	4. Chapter 4

***smiles sheepishly with arms held up in international sign for "Don't Shoot!!" ***

I know that I promised more updates and then I didn't so I promise to make no more promises that I cannot keep.

As far as the poll I was going to post im not going to post it because I want this story to go my way, but it will be less….gory unless it's a flashback cause that's the way I write.

So yeah…..on with it.

:]*-_-*:]*-_-*:]*-_-*:]*-_-*:]*-_-*:]*-_-*:]*-_-*:]*-_-*:]*-_-*:]*-_-*:]*-_-*:]*-_-*:]*-_-*:]*-_-*:]*-_-*:]*-_-*[:

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a bright and blinding light. I quickly shut my eyes again as my hands flew to my face for protection.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Is she awake?"

"Everyone take a step back from here and give her room to breathe."

What is going on? Where am I? I guess there's only one way to find out……

I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the lighting and looked around. There were figures hovering around me. Seven of them. One was so huge he looked like he could eat me. The second was scrawny and tall. The next two looked to have the same larger build, all males. Then there were three women, one looked older and more mature than the rest, the other had astounding beauty, and the third looked vaguely familiar with black, spikey hair.

My eyes finally adjusted to the lighting and I could make out their facial features clearly, they were all shockingly pale and beautiful. At first, I began to panic until I looked into their eyes and noted their odd gold color. Gold was not red. They were not monsters. I scanned the lot of them back and forth until one of them began reaching out to me.

I instinctually flinched away and an understanding expression crossed his face. He began to speak.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my family Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. We were all out in the woods when we found you. Your injuries are quite extensive, so I brought you back to our home to take care of you. You have been out for 5 days. May I ask what happened, or at least what your name is?"

As everyone stared at me expectantly, I froze. I could not trust these people. HE told me we were far away from any society, that there was nothing but campgrounds around us. It might be a set up.

Just as I thought this, I glanced down at my hand. There was what appeared to be an IV suck in my hand, but I knew better. I started to panic I had to get it out of me! Who knew what kind of poisons were running through my veins!

I started to scratch at my hand before gripping the tube and ripping it out of my hand. Before they could even blink, I was up and out of the white bed I had been lying in, and headed towards the window on the side wall. I was moving so quickly, they barely had time to grab me as I tried to jump.

Now that their hands were on me, I had no doubt in my mind that they worked with HIM, my monster.

I began thrashing around like a wild animal as the largest one, Emmett, and the scrawny one, Jasper, began restraining me. They were screaming things, but I could not make them out during my escape attempt.

Emmett and Jasper pinned me up against a wall with some effort as the doctor began approaching me with a needle full with a clear liquid.

I began whimpering, the feeling of helplessness washing over me completely, but I would still fight it. I would not go down without a fight.

Somewhere in my mind I was aware of the pain shooting from the places on my arms where I was obviously hurt being squeezed with heavy pressure in their attempts to control me.

As Carlisle continued his approach I began begging, anything to stop the pain from coming, or being drugged into helplessness.

Though my voice came out scratchy, I was able to utter a few words.

"Please. Please don't. I will do anything. Please, don't!!"

All eyes were now on me. They had formed a semi-circle around me, all in crouching positions, ready to step in and help their brothers.

The doctor spoke next.

"I need you to calm down. We are not here to hurt you, we want to help."

Yeah right!

O well. I will do anything to not be left helpless or in pain by the drug in his hand.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Alright, I can see we have some explaining to do, as do you, but it can wait until later, I suppose."

He and the one, Edward, exchanged a look and he nodded.

Soon the room was filled with only the two of them, Edward and Alice.

Edward was positioned at the window and Alice sat on a chair near the door. Neither seemed to be an immediate threat, so I began to look at my surroundings.

I was in a room that appeared to be a bedroom. It was on the second floor, or so I thought from the height from the window down. It was not very big, but had enough room to house a queen sized bed, a dresser, and a few folding chairs along the right side, the window being to the left of the bed and the door to the right. This plus the heart monitor and IV bag, now spilling on the floor, made up my living quarters, a definite improvement if you as me.

It was completely dark outside, so I could safely assume it was night. As I was looking out the window, my eyes drifted to Edward. He was …..beautiful. He had a defined jaw and copper colored hair and his eyes were a beautiful golden color. As my gaze reached his eyes I realized he was staring at me too. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was staring at me as if he were frustrated. I was so focused on Edward, Alice's voice startled me when she began to speak.

"What's your name? I bet it's pretty. You and I are going to be best friends, I just know it! So, come on! What's your name!?"

I just stared at her for a long while. Could I really trust these people? And even if I couldn't, what did it matter if she knew my name?

"Elizabeth, but I go by Ellie."

_______________---------------------__________________________-----------------------------_____________-----------------------_______________________----------

So yeah, her name is not Bella because I realized the character had NOTHING in common with Bella, so why name her Bella?

I now have to write a 3 page essay on the ilio-something hip muscle thing…..so no time to edit : ( sorry I will update again soon and I know I will because ive already started the chapter : )


End file.
